Snowy oneshots
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Snow does things to my mind! Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Snow could drive a person to drink.....or in my case write!!! These little snowy one-shots just would't leave my mind x3**

**Title: Snowflakes, that stay on my nose and eyelashes**

**Pairing:Randy/Evan=Bourton**

* * *

The snow fell outside the window.

Evan sighed and looked out, he could make out each individual blob of snow that dotted the black night sky.

He turned his head to look at his lover who was attempting to untangle the garland that was to be put on the tree, their first tree together, their first Christmas together.

Evan sighed and looked back out the window. He loved how heavily the snow was coming down now.

The blobs had all turned into one giant screen of white with a few holes where you could just make out the night sky.

He smiled and climbed from his seat in the window. He put on boots and a coat and went out side.

He stood on the porch and looked up at the sky the clumps of snow landing on his face, they fell on his nose and got caught on his eyelashes.

He smiled and raised his arms and collecting the snow in the palms of his bare hands. He stepped off the porch and begun to twirl in circles, laughing.

He felt his inner-child come out and he broke into a fit of giggles not caring who saw him playing in the snow. He jumped when he was grabbed by his lover.

He smiled up at the older man who was grumbling bout the "damn garland".

This sent Evan into another fit of giggles and he wrapped his arms around his lover and snuggled into him.

His lover grabbed his chin and titled it up and pressed his lip's to Evan's in a soft kiss, the two stood outside for sometime letting the snow fall on them as they kissed.

"Love you Randy." Evan said as they broke the kiss. Randy smiled down at his young lover, "Love you too Evan."

* * *

**Don't you just love the snow?? Reviews plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this wasn't supposed to have an sex what so ever, but Jack had something to say about that and butted in halfway through me writing it.**

**Ttitle: I Told You So**

**Pairing:Cena/Swagger=Swena**

* * *

Jack grabbed a handful of snow and balled it up, making what he thought of as the perfect snowball.

He looked around for his lover who had coincidentally disappeared.

Jack grinned and began to search the yard of John's house for the larger man. A snowball came hurdling at Jack's face and hit him.

Jack stumbled backwards and landed in a large pile of snow. He groaned and got up hearing his lover's laughter.

He glared in his direction before throwing the snowball he had made earlier at him, hitting him square in the face.

John brushed the now off his face and ran after jack chasing him around the large yard. John tackled him to the ground and flipped him over pinning him to the ground.

He pressed his lip's to Jack's in a harsh kiss. He slid his hands into the jeans Jack had decided to wear outside for their romp in the newly fallen snow.

John's hand found what it was looking for and he began to stroke his lover to life.

Jack moaned and groaned underneath him, thrashing about and arching up into his lover's hand.

John slid the offending jeans down Jack's legs letting them pool at his ankles.

Jack hissed as the cold snow touched his naked bottom and arched up closer to John in an attempt to get as far away from the snow as possible.

John grabbed his lover's legs and parted them slightly, licking at his thighs. "Johnnnnn" Jack whined.

John laughed and took his lover in his moth without anymore teasing. Jack cried out and arched up more and grabbed at the snow crushing it in his hands.

John laughed, the vibrations going down Jack's cock. Jack whined and grabbed John's short cropped hair in his hands and tugged, pulling John off of him. "I want you." Jack breathed.

John smiled, "Right here?" Jack nodded his head and bit his lip as John began to undo his jeans and free himself from his boxers. John leaned forward and kissed Jack as he slid into him.

Both men groaned, as John pulled his hips away. He slammed back into his lover and set a steady pace and began to stroke Jack in time with his thrusts.

Both men were very close to reaching their peak. Jack groaned and pulled his lover in closer.

Both men came and collapsed in the snow, their breathing heavy.

John rolled off of his lover and pulled his pants up as Jack did the same.

"I told you that snow was amazing." John said smugly.

Jack rolled his eyes and stared up at the sky as the snow started to fall and landed on his eyelashes.

* * *

**So besides the bad snow sex since i cant really write sex scenes whad ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this one is ALOT shorter then my other ones, but I still like it anyways!!!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Drew rolled his eyes and glared out the window watching his lover mess around in the snow with his friends.

It's not that Drew didn't want to to be with them it it was the simple fact that he absolutely hated snow.

He may have grown up around it but he had always hated it.

He sighed and crossed him arms over his chest and looked out to see where his lover was, and he saw that he was no where to be found.

No sooner had Drew turned to go look for him then his lover appeared behind him, still in the clothes he had worn outside and his nose still red from the cold.

Drew cocked his head in a silent question and Shannon smiled, " There's a back door."

Drew nodded his head and opened his arms allowing his lover to snuggle in them and steal the warmth that was in them.

" I missed you." Shannon said snuggling his head into the crook of Drew's neck.

Drew smiled, " You weren't out for that long."

Shannon smiled and wrapped his arms around Drew tighter, " Every second I'm not with you I miss you."

Drew smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Shannon's head, " Hey! You missed!."

Shannon said pouting up at Drew.

Drew merely rolled his eyes and captured the smaller man's lips in a soft kiss, " Better now?" Drew asked.

Shannon shook his head and grabbed Drew's hand and led him to the door, " Please come outside?"

Drew sighed and grabbed his boots that lay near the door and slipped them on, and taking Shannon's hand in his own.

They stepped outside into the chilly air and stood on the porch for a few minutes.

Drew sighed and allowed himself to be pulled off the porch and out into the snow, he looked around at the snow covered land and smiled.

This time the snow seemed peaceful.

He smiled at Shannon and pulled him into a kiss before he looked up at the sky and smiled as the snow began to fall and catch on his eyelashes.

* * *

**Sooooo whatta ya think? I kinda liked it minus the shortness**

**Drew:Why do I hate snow?**

**Me: Because I said so stfu**

**Drew: Make me**

**Me: -.- AJ!!!!!**

**AJ: Hello **

**Drew: o.o**

**Shannon: I suggest you run Drew**

**-Drew runs off and AJ chases him-**

**Me: o.o DON'T KILL HIM!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just popped in my head after all the snow we got here a few days ago and I just couldnt resist writing it **

* * *

Mike pulled the scarf tighter around his face as he continued his walk in the snow.

He crammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet as he walked, kicking up snow with his black boots.

He smiled and sighed letting out a cloud of air from behind the scarf.

He looked up and his eyes searched the area trying to figure out where he was.

That was the downside to walking around a town you didn't know, you were bound to get lost.

He spotted a small park bench placed underneath a snow covered tree and he made his way over to it brushing the snow off and sitting down.

He sighed and stared out at the vast land that was before him, it seemed so pure the white snow untouched by anything.

He looked down at his hands and groaned, he felt so bad getting in that fight with Kofi.

He hadn't meant to it just happened and then he did possibly the dumbest thing he's ever done, he ran away.

He lifted his head and realized it was now snowing, tears pricked the back of his eyes when he thought of his lover.

He blinked, trying to get rid of the tears but to no avail. T

hey simply bubbled up and spilled over until he was sobbing hunched over holding his face in his hands.

After sobbing for a few minutes he lifted his head and sighed, he went to wipe the tears away from his cheeks, when he felt thumbs softly brushing his cheeks.

He looked up and smiled, Kofi was standing before him smiling down at him and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Kofi sighed and sat down next to Mike on the bench who rested his head on Kofi's shoulder.

" M' sorry." Mike mumbled. Kofi sighed and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers and placing a kiss on the back of his hand, " Me too."

The two sat in silence for awhile staring out at the snow and watching it fall.

" So where the heck are we anyways?" Mike asked looking around.

Kofi laughed, " A park around the corner from the hotel."

Mike laughed, " I didn't get to far did I?"

Kofi shook his head, " No matter how far you went, I'd follow you. Id follow you to the end of the Earth if I had to."

Mike smiled and placed a kiss on Kofi's lips, " And id go to the end of the Earth if it would allow me to stay with you."

Kofi dropped a kiss on Mike's temple, " I love you." he mumbled against it pulling Mike in closer to him.

Mike smiled, " I love you too."

The two sat there for sometime just enjoying each other's company.

Mike looked up at the sky and the snow that was dropping from it and smiled, he loved the snow.

He closed his eyes and sighed as the snowflakes caught on his nose and eyelashes.

* * *

**Awhhhzzzzz**

**Mike: I luff the snow!!**

**Kofi: I dont!**

**Me: I frickin hate the shit!!!**

**Mike: Well you guys are wierd no one likes you!!!**

**Kofi: Whatever-picks up book and starts to read-**

**Me: Oh really? Look who's talking there Mr. Butt Brother**

**Mike: Eh**


End file.
